I Came Back For You
by CoolDiva
Summary: He'd always come back to her. JasonKimberly oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Just another one-shot starring one of my fave twosomes to write about.

Kinda ripping off an old soap storyline here...

* * *

**I Came Back For You**

Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston stood in the doorway of Jason Scott's hospital room, watching his wife of one year- formerly Kimberly Hart- with sad eyes and heavy hearts. The twenty-six-year-old, petite woman stood at Jason's side, staring down at his face and speaking softly. Jason, who was a police detective, had been injured badly in the line of duty a few weeks earlier and he was comatose.

Anyway, Kimberly had been going through the motions since it'd happened. She wasn't really aware that she'd been eating, working, sleeping, et cetera. And she didn't even notice her friends standing in the door, watching her. She was only completely aware of the fact that her husband was, on some level, very far away and would most likely never return to her. She also looked the way she felt inside. Billy looked at Trini.

"Maybe we should go," he told his fiancee quietly.

Trini looked at him, tears filling her eyes. She gave him a sad smile and nodded. "You're right." She slipped her hand into his, then, they turned and headed for the waiting room- where their friends were. Everyone had come to the hospital a short while ago. They all visited Jason often, with hopes of bringing him around. But, Kimberly had been at the hospital every single day. Everyone had suggested that she take a little break- for her own mental health- but, she'd quickly and fiercely shot that one down.

Kimberly sighed in disappointment when she saw not even a flutter of an eyelash. Why did she keep setting herself up for this? Maybe it was stupid- or even pathetic- but, she didn't care. This was the man she'd always love in a way that she'd probably never really understand. How could she not hope he'd open those eyes, smile at her and say... well, something Jason-like?

"You've gotta help me out here, Jase," she murmured, shaking her head. "I've tried everything- everyone has. But nothing's worked. I don't know what else to do. Or say. It's pretty easy to just throw in the towel and... let you go." The words physically hurt to say. They caused a pain she was not familiar with and definitely terrified of. A wave of fresh, crushing sadness washed over her.

She reluctantly released her hold on his hand and ran her own over her not-so-lustrous hair. "But I can't do that, Rex. I have no idea how to just step down and let you slip away forever. You've been a huge part of me for most of my life. How, how do I let myself accept that you're probably never coming back?" She stared hard at his face. What would life without Jason be? Even if they hadn't fallen in love- and gotten married- she'd never be able to imagine living in a world with no Jason.

"Where are you now, sweetie?" she whispered. "Where are you right now?"

* * *

_Jason frowned a little as he slowly walked down a path. "What is this place?" he muttered. He could hear birds chirping. There were trees and colorful flowers everywhere- the sun was burning brightly. He looked around. Beautiful place. Peaceful. Perfect place to spar or run through katas. What was it, though? Well, whatever it was, he felt this contentment deep within and he was in no big hurry to leave._

_Jason looked down and was surprised, for some reason, to see that he was in regular clothing. Jeans and a t-shirt. Huh. Where was he? Then, he heard a strange, but, not suspicious noise that made his head snap up. "Who's there?" _

_"Hello, Jason."_

_The voice was familiar. The former ranger leader began looking around in confusion. Who'd said that? And where were they? _

_"Cast your eyes upward."_

_And he did. When he saw that familiar, floating head in the crystal-clear sky, a smile instantly appeared on his face. "Zordon. It's great to see you again." _

_"It's quite pleasing to see you as well, Jason."_

_Jason thought of something. If anybody would know where he was and why he was here, his former, wise mentor would. He opened his mouth to ask, but, a new thought sprang into his head. Wait a minute. He took another look around. Why hadn't he thought of this before? "Am I in heaven?" he asked, speaking more to himself than Zordon._

_"You're fairly close," Zordon warbled._

_"Well, this place is... everything's so..." Jason's voice trailed off._

_"Peaceful, yes. The troubles and difficulties of the real world don't have a place here, Jason. Only happiness and serenity."_

_Oh, yeah. Anybody could definitely get used to this. No more hassles, no more stress, no more bills to pay, no more crime, no more illnesses. That'd sound great to any sane person! Jason nodded slowly. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to stay put. This place really was paradise. It seemed to already have some kind of hold on him. "You don't have to sell me on this place, Zordon. I like what I see and what I just heard. It's enough for me. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"While I certainly understand the appeal, perhaps you shouldn't be so hasty in your decision," Zordon said._

_"I don't really need to think about it. Who would? Why would anybody wanna leave this place?" Jason wondered._

_"The answer is to the left of me," Zordon said._

_Jason's gaze slid over to the left and what he saw made reality slam back into him. He couldn't believe it. This place really had the power to make anyone want nothing but the opportunity to stay here. Kimberly. The image of her was in the sky. She was staring down at Jason- who lay perfectly still in the hospital bed. The look on her face was one that disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. His wife... ._

_"You can't go anywhere yet, Jase. We've got too much work to do. Don't go. I love you. God, I love you so much." Her voice was filled with raw emotion and the words touched something in him. Stirred something. _

_Paradise? It just didn't seem possible without her... ._

* * *

Kimberly shook her head morosely. Had she ever been so unbelievably miserable in her life? Maybe her friends were right. Maybe spending every free second by his side wasn't healthy. She should probably just go out and get a breather. She definitely didn't want to leave his side, but, she'd go insane if she didn't get away from the sight of monitors, machines and the smell of a hospital for a few minutes, at least. She gathered all the strength she could and began almost hurrying for the door. 

A groan stopped her dead in her tracks.

She spun around and hurried over to her husband's side. It. was. happening! His eyelashes were fluttering. He was stirring. Another groan escaped his lips. Kimberly said nothing. She just watched, awestruck. Besides, she wouldn't have said anything anyway. Crazy as it sounded, she felt that it'd probably jinx things or it'd turn out to be a dream or something. She studied him carefully... her heart began lifting when his eyes slowly opened.

Jason stared at her blankly- but, only for a split second. A smile curved his mouth. "Hey, Pinky."

His voice was kind of scratchy, but, who cared? Tears sprang to her eyes. That surprised her because she thought she was all cried out. But, then, these were tears of pure happiness. "Hey, Pinky." Two words. Two words made her feel as though she'd won the title as queen of the universe. She placed her hands over her mouth. A part of her knew she had to get the doctor and tell her friends the news. But, she just wanted a minute or two alone with him.

She removed her hands from her mouth slowly. "Jason. Jason, Jason, Jason. I, I was starting to think that I should give up, but, I couldn't," she said tearfully.

"And I'll always be grateful you didn't, Firebird," he said. Then, he coughed a few times and sighed. "I had a choice, Kim. Live or die. Never having to deal with the craziness in the world again sounded more than good... then, I felt you."

She smiled as the tears flowed freely.

"I felt you. I had to come back because I don't belong in a world you don't exist in," he said seriously.

"That's exactly how I feel," she said softly. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for coming back to me. I love you like crazy."

"I love you, too, Kimberly and that's never gonna change. Believe that," he said, meaning it now more than ever. Looking at her now, he knew- without a doubt- that he'd made the right choice. Because she didn't just need him, he needed her. He lived because she did. In a way, that'd always been true.

* * *


End file.
